fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Magdziaa/Śluby panieńskie
Śluby Panieńskie Był pochmurny, marcowy dzień. Nellie, Blue i Magdolna umówiły się w swojej ulubionej kawiarence na rynku. Jako, że pogoda była dość ponura i skłaniała do refleksji, klaczki przy napojach i ciasteczkach zaczęły wspominać dawne czasy. 'Nellie: '''A pamiętacie jeszcze wieczorek panieński Mag? '''Blue i Mag: '''Taak. ''Według Magicznej Trójki i ich znajomych była to najlepsza impreza ever. Klacze wspominały ją ze śmiechem, mimo że tak naprawdę niewiele z niej pamiętały. Bądź co bądź taka ostra zabawa już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyła. Jednorożcom było z tego powodu smutno. Jednak w tej chwili Nellie wpadła na pewien pomysł. 'Nellie: '''Wiem! ''Mag i Blue rzuciły Nelci spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia. 'Mag: '''Ale o co cho ;-;-; '''Nellie: '''Skoro był wieczorek panieński to może być ślub! ''Magdolna zaprotestowała i zaczęła jak oszalała wymachiwać kopytami, prawie strącając filiżankę ze spodka. 'Mag: '''NIENIENIENIENIE, NA MYŚL O TAMTEJ IMPREZIE AŻ BOLI MNIE ZAD! '''Blue: '''Huehue ciekawe dlaczego ''Nellie jednak pokręciła głową i zaczęła gestem uspokajać przyjaciółkę. 'Nellie: '''Kto powiedział, że ty masz się hajtać? ''Blue jednak spojrzała na beżowego jednorożca pełna niepewności. Pomysł napawał ją optymizmem, ale sceptycznie podchodziła do pomysłu zaaranżowania ślubu. 'Blue: '''No ale... kto się będzie hajtać? ;_; ''Nellie uśmiechnęła się znacząco i utkwiła pedofilski wzrok w białej klaczy, która dopiero po paru sekundach załapała aluzję. 'Blue: '''W sensie... ja z tobą? ;-;-; '''Nellie: '''Ci, którzy popierają pairing Blue/Nellie muszą z czegoś żyć. '''Mag: '''Tylko Bluedolna. >C ''Klaczki uznały temat ślubu za świetny pomysł i już po paru minutach były w domu Blue, wypisując na kartkach zaproszenia, adresując je do swoich przyjaciół. Podekscytowane, omawiały szczegóły imprezki i to, co muszą kupić. Postanowiły, że wszystko odbędzie się w szopie, stojącej niedaleko domu Truthie, która należała do jej dziadków. "Ślub" miał się odbyć w sobotę, kiedy rodzice Blue wybierali na imieniny do znajomych. co oni tak ciągle gdzieś jeżdżą. Tak więc już następnego dnia do skrzynek pocztowych krewnych i znajomych królika przyjaciół trójki klaczy trafiły bielutkie koperty, których środek skrywał ozdobny list o następującej treści; "Droga tutajwpiszimięklaczybogenderitylkoklacze Mamy zaszczyt zaprosić Cię na ślub Blue Truth i Nellie. Odbędzie się on przy domu Blue, w sobotę o godzinie 18. Następnie zorganizujemy dziką imprę i będzie ostry melanż do samego rana, taki jak na wieczorku Magdolny. Mamy ogromną nadzieję, że przyjdziesz. Pozdrawiają: Magiczna Trójka" Znajomym trzech jednorożców niezwykle spodobał się pomysł, a zdecydowana większość z nich cieszyła się z nadchodzącej popijawy. Mimo że na oryginalnym wieczorku Marii Maktaleny Mag były tylko Kalinka i Karamella, popijawa przeszła do historii Ponyville i stała się niemalże kultowym melanżem, który traktowano jak miejscową legendę. Niektórzy powiadali, że figlarne klacze spiły nawet Księżniczkę Słońca. No cóż, była to prawda. skromność W końcu nadeszła sobota. Ledwo rodzice Blue zebrali się i przestrzegli ją ostatni raz by nie urządzała żadnych imprez, do domu białej klaczy wtargnęły Nelcia i Magdolna, by ostatecznie wszystko przygotować. Najpierw zabrały potrzebne rzeczy w kartonowym pudle i zabrały je do miejsca rozpoczęcia się imprezy. Zaczęły się spieszyć. Mimo że była dopiero ósma rano, jednorożce postanowiły nie tracić czasu. Blue wniosła do szopy stary stół, który znalazła w piwnicy i poznosiła z domu krzesła. Następnie zaczęła przystrajać położony na nim obrus pięknymi kwiatkami. Nellie rozwieszała na drewnianych ścianach girlandy i łańcuchy z bibuły. Magdolna tymczasem skołowała poczęstunek i napoje czyli wódkę i krakersy. '' '''Blue: '''Mag, dlaczego ty na bannerze napisałaś "Bló/Kałsztan 5ever" ;-;-;-; '''Mag: '''Przyzwyczajenie ;-;-; ''Po czym żółty jednorożec skreślił "Kałsztan" i napisał nad nim "Neła". W środku było już wszystko przygotowane. Mag wyjęła ze swojej torby garniak dla Nelci i kiecę ślubną dla Blue. Klacze przebrały się natychmiastowo. 'Mag: '''Blu, ściungaj trampuchy. '''Blue: '''Ale why? ;-;-;-; '''Mag: '''Masz tu kryształowe pantofle Kapciuszka. '''Nellie i Blue: ';-;-;-; Blue rozstała się ze swoimi trampkami na rzecz trochę za ciasnych, kryształowych szpilek. Przeszła parę kroków, chwiejąc się. 'Blue: '''Ni ujdę w tym metra ;-;-; '''Nellie: '''Dla mensza trza się poświęcić :uu '''Blue: ';-;-; Goście zaczęli się zbierać i zajmować sobie miejsca w ławkach. Tymczasem Magdolna wyszla z cienia i w pośpiechu narzuciła na siebie szatańsko czarną narzutę i stanęła przy ambonie. Jednak minęło trochę czasu i w drzwiach nie pojawił się nikt. Siedzące w klaczach ławke ławkach klacze zaczęły się niecierpliwić i wiercić. Mag postanowiła zagrać na zwłokę. 'Mag: '''MOI DRODZY, JEŻELI WASZE ŹREBIĘ LUBUJE SIĘ W MUZYCE SZATANA I GARDZI ARKĄ NOEGO, TO WIEDZ, ŻE COŚ SIĘ DZIEJE. ''Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jej stronę, dlatego Madgolna postanowiła kontynuować swój wywód. 'Mag: '''JEŻELI TWOJE ŹREBIĘ NOSI SIĘ W CZARNYCH CIUCHACH TO WIEDZ, ŻE COŚ SIĘ DZIEJE. '''Restless: '''Tak, a twoja szmata jest zielona w groszki. ''Mag spojrzała na pegaza, jak na zagrożenie. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, sięgnęła po wazon, zamachnęła się i z całej siły rzuciła nim w Restless. Odmierzyła i trafiła idealnie. Klacz ześlizgneła się z krzesła i upadła na ziemię. Wszyscy przyglądali się białemu pegazowi. Rest leżała na podlodze i śmiała się, jakby wydarzyło się coś naprawdę zabawnego. 'Mel: '''Lel, też bym tak chciała. Nie musiała nawet pić i już jest w Krainie Czarów. ;-;-; ''Powiedziała Mel, która zajmowała miejsce obok Rest. Magdolna "przypadkiem" to podsłyszała i po chwili rzuciła kolejnym wazonem. Drugi jednorożec jednak zwinnie uniknął pocisku. 'Mel: '''NOSZ KUF, ILE TY TAM MASZ TYCH WAZONÓW?!?!?! ''Wtedy jednak drzwi do szopy otworzyły się z impetem i stanęły z nich dwie klacze. Blue i Nellie. Neła starała się zachowywać powagę, a Blue zasłaniała twarz chwastami, które na prędce zerwały z trawnika. 'Nellie: '''Yo, 'sup bitches. ''Magdolna odetchnęła z ulgą, a wtedy Kalinka, która zajmowała miejsce przy radiu, włączyła Marsz Weselny. Neła i Blue ruszyły w stronę prowizorycznej ambony żółtego jednorożca. Kiedy już tam stanęły, Mag zaczeła swój wielce ważny wywód. 'Mag: '''Zebraliśmy się tutaj, a zresztą kogo to obchodzi, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną, a teraz rozpiehdzielać mi to i chlamy cydr. ''Wszystkie klacze z piskiem wybiegły z ławek i rzuciły się w stronę wielkiego stołu z jedzeniem i piciem. Trzy klacze również tam podeszły i popijawa zaczęła się na dobre. Głównym DJ'em całej impry została Sweet Draw, która po kilku łyczkach słynnego cydru pani Bubble i paru kęsach Uśmiechu Teściowej, nabrała upragnionej pewności siebie. Stała teraz przy sprzęcie i remiksowała jakieś dubstepy. 'Sweet Draw: '''ELO ZIOMALEEE, Z TEJ STRONY DJ $W33T DR4W, PUCIO HENZAP IN DI ER, FAGASY. ''Sweet świetnie się czuła w swojej nowej roli. Niestety Blue nie miała na chacie okularów DJ'a, dlatego też biały pegaz paradował w przeciwsłonecznych. No ale co za różnica? Klacz musiała też wykazać się wola przetrwania, poskramiając piszczące pod sceną koleżanki. 'Random Klacz: '''EJ PUŚĆ COŚ BAJONS!!! ALBO RAJANY! PLIIIS! '''Sweet Draw: '''Ajm sori bejbi, its tajm for som sejtans muzik... its tajm for Bogurodzica. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ''Przy muzyce świetnie bawiła się też Magdolna, która usiadła przy stole między Kalinką i Reportshie. Trzy klacze zgodnie testowały limitowaną edycję Uśmiechu Teściowej z lekkim posmakiem cytrynki. 'Reportshie: '''Napiszę o tej imprze artykuł. ''Magdolna jednak zażyła trochę więcej niż zwykle tak się kończy branie marihuanen w pięte i nie za bardzo już kontaktowała. 'Mag: '...jak to. Reportshie wzruszyła ramionami. 'Reportshie: '''No normalnie, pójdę do domu, napiszę artykuł, może nawet porobię zaraz parę zdjęć moim nowym AjFonem. '''Mag: '''Jak to. '''Reportshie: '''No i potem zaniosę to do gazety i zadbam o to, by nagłówek brzmiał "Powtórka z wieczorku panieńskiego Magdolny". '''Mag: '''Jak to. '''Reportshie: '''Bo eee... no bo to był twój wieczorek, a teraz jest ślub tak? No to powtórka i jeszcze większa impreza. Tak? Bo my jesteśmy fajne i robimy fajne impry...tak? '''Mag: '... jak to. 'Reportshie: '''NO ZARAZ ZAPIEHDZIELĘ ŚMIESZCE JEDNEJ... nieważne. ''Po czym Reportshie, by się wyluzować, chwyciła swój kubek z cydrem i wypiła go do dna, zagryzając Uśmiechem Teściowej. Po chwili i ona dała się ponieść zabawie i razem z Anais ścigały wiewiórki. w Krainie Grzybów. A właściwie to odmóżdzona Reportshie ścigała biedną Anais. 'Reportshie: '''AGATKO~! '''Anais: '''IĆ STONT! '''Reportshie: '''Agatko, zostałaś królową śniegu. '''Anais: '''SZOK. ''W tym samym czasie Blue rzucała za siebie swój bukiet. Ta klacz, która go złapie, miała niedługo później wyjść za mąż."Bukiet" stokrotek i pokrzyw zniknął w tłumie wrzeszczących klaczek. Po chwili okazało się, że trafił on w kopytka Yuriny. 'Yurina: '''HAHA MAM GO, I CO TERAZ, BICZYS?!?!?!?!1!!?!?!?!!!!!111oneone ''Nagle ktoś wyszarpał jej go z kopyt. 'Yurina: '''What. '''Colleen: '''Nie będzie ci już więcej potrzebny niewiasto. ''I właśnie wtedy wywiązała się między nimi kłótnia. 'Yurina: '''SKLEJ WARY LAMSIE I ODDAWAJ BUKIET. '''Colleen: '''TWOJA STARA. '''Yurina: '''NIE OBRAŻAJ RARYLI MODOWICZ. '''Mel: '''Raryla życiem '''Colleen: '''A TY ZBIERASZ SIEWRÓJ NA POLU BAWEŁNY. '''Yurina: '''A TOBIE MAMA PODAWAŁA ZUPĘ Z LEWEJ STRONY! '''Colleen: '''A CIEBIE PEDOBEAR DOSTAŁ POD CHOINKĘ. '''Yurina: '''OOOOO JUŻ CI NIE DAM SPISAĆ Z PRZYRY. '''Colleen: '''C...co? ;-; ''Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Wszystkie kucyki zwróciły wzrok w stronę rozbitej psychicznie Colleen i mocno wkurzonej Yuriny. Nawet Bogurodzica przestała grać w tle. Każdy przyglądał się zaistniałej sytuacji. 'Colleen: '''Dobra, bier tego chwasta, muszę mieć w tym roku szóstkę z bioli. '''Yurina: '<333 I wszystko wróciło do normy. Melanż ostro poniósł wszystkie klacze, które bawiły się bez przerwy. Wszyscy tańczyli, śpiewali i pili cydr. Muzyka głośno grała, a hałas był przeogromny. Nic dziwnego, że przykuł on uwagę Kasztana. Kasztan usłyszał od Blue, że w sobotę jej rodzice jadą na imieniny kogoś ze swoich licznych znajomych. Ogier oczywiście uznał to za swoją szansę. Także kupił ładne kwiatki, wypachnił się i ruszył na podbój serca białej klaczy szkoda tylko że w środku nocy Kasztan fakin geniusz Gdy zastukał do drzwi domu Truth, nikt mu nie otworzył. Ale za to usłyszał hałasy dobiegające z szopy państwa Bubble. Grała głośna muzyka i słychać było krzyki klaczy. 'Kasztan: '''Whut tam sie dzieje. ;-; ''Ruszył w stronę szopy i ledwo stanął przy drzwiach, z budynku wypadła Mel, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Upadła na ziemię tuż przed pegazem, odurzona i mamrocząca coś pod nosem. 'Kasztan: '''Mel? Co jest grane? O co tu chodzi? ''Klacz zachichotała i w przerwie między atakami czkawki, postanowiła odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. 'Mel: '''Hihi... no jak to... popijawę tu mamy! ''Kasztan westchnął. Nie pierwszy raz. 'Kasztan: '''Ale jaką? Z jakiejś specjalnej okazji? '''Mel: '''Nuuu... tag. Wesele. ''W tym momencie ogier zląkł się niesamowicie, a serce przestało mu bić na chwilę. '''Kasztan: '''WHAT. CZYJE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Mel: '''No Bló, a czyje, ty głupi farfocwelu. ;-; ''Kasztan przeraził się. Jak to wesele Blue? Czyli ona za kogoś wychodzi? Ma kogoś na boku? Blue już nie jest jego Blusią, jego peżyjaciułkom bo przyjaciele to już mainstream i tą klaczą z którą chciał się umówić. ''